1. Field of the Embodiment
The embodiment relates to a fuel pump.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a fuel pump that pressurizes fuel in a pressurizing chamber, defined by a cylinder and a plunger, by the movement of the plunger in the cylinder. As a drive mechanism for reciprocating such a plunger, a device described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-117149 (JP 2014-117149 A) includes a mover that is reciprocated by an electromagnet, wherein a piston that serves as a plunger is connected to the mover.